jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Tears for Fears
Tears for Fears were an 80s duo act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard in the Quarterfinals. Tears for Fears finished the competition in 3rd place. Background Tears for Fears are an English pop rock band formed in Bath in 1981 by Roland Orzabal and Curt Smith. Founded after the dissolution of their first band, the mod-influenced Graduate, they were initially associated with the new wave synthesiser bands of the early 1980s but later branched out into mainstream rock and pop, which led to international chart success. They were part of the MTV-driven Second British Invasion of the US. Their debut album, The Hurting, released in 1983, reached number one on the UK Albums Chart, while their second album, Songs from the Big Chair, released in 1985, reached number one on the US Billboard 200, achieving multi-platinum status in both the UK and the US. Their second album contained two Billboard Hot 100 number ones: "Shout" and "Everybody Wants to Rule the World"', the latter winning the Brit Award for Best British Single in 1986. Smith and Orzabal parted company in 1991, after the release of their third platinum-selling album The Seeds of Love (1989). Orzabal retained the Tears for Fears name, essentially working as a solo artist under the band's trademark for the next several years. Tears for Fears released two charting albums and several singles during the period 1992–96, including three singles which made the UK top 40. By the end of the decade, Tears for Fears was no longer an active entity, and Orzabal soon after began releasing material under his own name. The Orzabal/Smith duo re-formed as Tears for Fears in 2000 and eventually released an album of new material, Everybody Loves a Happy Ending, in 2004. Since 2013, the duo have been working on their seventh album. Tears for Fears have sold over 30 million albums worldwide. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tears_for_Fears Judge Cuts Tears for Fears' Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS04 consisted of singing their song, "Shout". JayDK, Cards, guest judge Smack, Pennies, and Usagi all gave the duo standing ovations. Despite the positive reception, their performance wasn't strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Joan Jett. Quarterfinals JayDK brought back Tears for Fears as his wildcard in the Quarterfinals. Their Quarterfinal performance in Episode FS08 consisted of them singing their song "Everybody Wants To Rule The World". JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave the duo standing ovations. Tears for Fears received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals along with Aerosmith. Semifinals Tears for Fears' Semifinal performance in Episode FS10 consisted of the duo singing their song "Mad World". JayDK, Pennies, and Usagi gave the duo standing ovations once again. They received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10 instead of Haddaway and Cristina Ramos. Top 10 Tears for Fears' Top 10 performance in Episode FS11 consisted of singing their song, "Heads Over Heels". JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi gave the duo standing ovations. Tears for Fears received enough votes to be sent to the Finals instead of Paul Gertner. Finals Tears for Fears' first Finals performance in Episode FS12 consisted of singing their Judge Cuts performance song "Shout" again. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave them standing ovations. Their second performance consisted of them singing their new song "Pale Shelter", for which they received standing ovations from all four judges again. Finale Tears for Fears' Finale performance in Episode FS13 consisted of them singing "Woman in Chains" with Oleta Adams. Tears for Fears were revealed to have finished 3rd in the competition, placing above Josephine Lee and Styx, but below David Bowie and Robotboys. Trivia *Tears for Fears currently have the highest placement for any of JayDK's wildcard acts. Category:Acts Category:Bands Category:FS Acts Category:FS Bands Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FS Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FS Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:FS Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:FS Grand Finalists Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:3rd Place